LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure P12/Transcript
(At the beach, Erin and Cloe are seen swimming around) Cloe: Hmmm.... Erin: What's up? Cloe: Slimer's been under for awhile. Erin: Huh. Yeah. You're right. Cloe: Everything all right? Erin: Yeah I'm sure she's fine. Cloe: Okay... Erin: Yeah. Come on let's enjoy ourselves. Cloe: All right then... Hmm? Erin: What? Cloe: I felt something. Erin: Felt something? Cloe: Yeah, something just swam by my leg. Erin: Probably a fish. Cloe: No this felt... Soft. Erin: Soft? ! I just felt something to! Cloe: Yeah I'm pretty sure that wasn't a fish. Erin: Yeah this feels like- (Suddenly Cloe and Erin get pulled closer together and they're arms get pulled down to they'r sides) Erin: AHH! Cloe: w-What's going on!? It feels like something is wrapping it self around us! Erin: I-.......Slimy.... Cloe: Huh?? (Slimer's head pops out of the water) Slimer: Hi! Cloe: S-Slimer??? A-ARe you doing this?! Slimer: Yep! Erin: Dammit Slimy, you promised! Cloe: P-Promised?? SLimer: I'm so sorry bestie... I tried, I really did, but I can't hold it in any longer! Cloe: Erin what's going on??? Erin: Remember when she said she likes pretty girls? Cloe: Y-Yeah? Erin: You're one of them to her. Cloe: HW-What??! What does that mean?! Slimer: You'l see! (Slimer carries the two back to the beach) Cloe: Slimer! Let us go right now! Slimer: No can do! Erin: Can you at least let ME go?! You want her more than me! Slimer: Can't do that either Erin! I can't let you try and help her escape! Erin: *Groans* Damn it. If only I could move my arms. Cloe: Slimer! You let us go right now! Or I'll hurt you! Erin: Slimy trust me, don't do this! Slimer I can't help it Erin! I NEED this! CLoe: That's it! You ask for it! Erin: Aunt Cloe no!! (Cloe tries to focus her powers. Erin braces herself. But nothing comes) Cloe:... Wh-What?! What's going on?? Erin: *Unbraces* Huh? Slimer: *Giggle* Cloe: I can't use my powers! Erin: Crap I forgot! She disables the powers of whoever she grabs! Cloe: W-WHAT?! SLimer: That's right! You both can't escape me now! Cloe: Y-You gotta be kidding me! Slimer: Nope! Now... For what I want... (Cloe looks in fear as Slimer gives her a creepy smile) Slimer: Now then.... (Cloe closes her eyes and prepares for the worse) Cloe:....... H-Huh? (Cloe feels a weird sensation on her stomach) Cloe:.......*Looks down* (Slimer's hand is seen rubbing Cloe's stomach) Cloe: ... W-What?? *Looks at SLimer* Slimer: Yes! Yes! Finally! Erin: There she goes.... Slimer: *Smile* Cloe:.... I-I-I I'm confused. What's going on? Erin: Slimer likes to give pretty girls belly rubs. Cloe:.... Wwwwwhy? Erin: Cause of some stuff that happened with me... Slimer: Yep! Cloe:.....Uhhhhh.... Erin: J-Just don't question it.... Cloe:...... I... I don't know what I should be feeling right now... Slimer: Happy of course! Cloe: I uhhhh..... Erin: Can I be let go? Slimer: No! ERin: *Groans* Cloe: This is so stupid.... Slimer: Aww come on it's fun! Be happy about it! Cloe:..... Erin: W-Welcome to my world. (Slimer continues rubbing Cloe's stomach before it cuts to the Defenders walking through the cave) Jane: Any second now. Ancelmus: This explains why we could never find these cultists. Alex: I swear if they hurt Diana.. Jane: I don't think they did. But still, gotta get her out of they're hands. Miles: Hey, I'm seeing something up ahead. Kyle: You do? Miles: Night Vision never fails. Blake B: I see it too. Alex: What? Miles: A big door. Rose: That must be where she is. Grey: Let's get in there. (Meanwhile inside, Father Teragan and his cultist look ashamed) Teragan: My lady.... I'm sorry... We have failed you.... Diana: Awwww..... (Diana puts her head down) Teragan: Our Goddess is sad... S-She hates us! Cultist #1: WE'RE TRASH!! Cutist #2: WE DON't DESERVE THE NEXT LIFE!! Diana: *Puts head up* Huh? Teragan: WE FAILED!!! Diana: Whoa wait calm down! It's okay! Teragan: But....But aren't you- Diana: I'm not sad. I just thought I left it here was all. Teragan: Oh. Cultist #4: Well, at least we- (The door in then kicked open as the heroes enter) Jane: Sup! (All the cultist turn to the Defenders. Diana looks in surprise) Diana: A-Auntie Jane?! Jane: *Waves* Hey kiddo! Ancelmus: Father Teragan... Teragan: P-Paladin! What're you doing here?! Alex: We came to get Diana back. Ancelmus: Here to finally put an end to this nonsense and get that kid back. Alex: Yeah! Teragan: N-Nonsense!? Kid!? You call the past our group forsaw, "nonsense"!? (Teragan points to the painting of the undead raising) Teragan: We WARNED you the wizard would raise the dead!! You refused to listen!! (Teragan then points to the painting of the famine) Teragan: We predicted the great famine as well! Alex; Uhh, so? Jack: You kidnapped a fucking child! Miles: Jack language! Ian: She's right there! Teragan: YOU INSULTS US YOU FOOLS!!! AND YOU INSULT THE GODDESS!!! Raynell: .... Huh? (Teragan points to the picture of the great destruction) Teragan: In just a few years, a GREAT force will come to our world! And it WILL destroy our world, and ALL who dwell in it! (Teragan points to the last picture) Teragan: But a Goddess, who's merciful and love for her followers, will protect us! She will then lead the survivors to a new age of peace, love, and order! Jessica: Whoa... That... That looks like Diana. Kyle: Yeah.... Diana: Uhhhhh, can I go home now? Jane: Yeah. Come on sweetie. Time to stop playing with the cultist and come home. (Diana smiles and is about to get off the throne) Teragan: BROTHERS AND SISTERS!! THESE HEATHENS SEEK TO TAKE OUR GODDESS AWAY!!! (The Cultist block the path to Diana) Jane:....Seriously? Ancelmus: You damned- Alex: Ah ah, Ancelmus, let us handle it. Ancelmus: Uhh, okay. Teragan: YOU WILL NOT TAKE OUR GODDESS FROM US!! Jack: THis will be easy. (Diana looks with worry at the fight about to start) Diana: *Thinking* W-What do I do!? what do I do!? .... *Out loud* That's it! (Diana stands up on the throne) Diana: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!!!! (Everyone looks at Diana) Jane: Sweetie? Diana: E-Everyone! I uh.... I got a uh... Uh... v-v-vision! Yes! I have! A vision! Cultist: #5: A vision! A vision from the Goddess! Alex: Uh what's she doing? Diana: The... Great uh... D-Destruction! I have seen some.... S-Some gaps! Gaps in the destruction you for told! Teragan: Huh? Cultist #7: What? Diana: Y-Yes! I have forseen it! And... What I saw! Has told me! That the Great Destruction.... Might not come to pass! Cultist: *Gasps* Cultist #6: I-It won't come?! Cultist #8: Are we safe?! Diana: Y-YEs! you are safe! (The cult looks in surprise by this) Diana: B-But! (The Cult looks back) Diana: In the event! That I am wrong, and the destruction DOES come! You will still be safe! For I have foreseen! A group of heroes! They will stop the destruction! And protect you ALL! Teragan: Really? Diana: Yes! Cultists:....... Defenders:...... Diana:...... Teragan:.... PRAISE OUR GODDESS!!! SHE HAS SEEN OUR SALVATION BROTHERS AND SISTERS!!! OUR PEOPLE WILL SURVIVE!!! (The cult breaks out cheering) Diana: Phew.... Alex: Uhhhhh..... Jane: *Whisper* Quick, while they're distracted. Let's get her. Jack: *Whisper* Right. Diana: And now! Jane: Crap. Diana: I thank you all! For the time I spent here! And your gifts are wonderful! But I must refuse them! Cultist: Huh? Diana: All I want from you! My loyal followers! Is to live your life! Be happy! And be good! (Diana hops off the throne) Diana: Now! I must return to the realm of the Gods! But fear not! I will ALWAYS watch over you all! Teragan: Thank you dearest Goddess! You'll be in our prayers forever! Diana: *Giggle* Don't mention it! (Diana walks past the cultist as they bow they're heads. Diana walks up to the Defenders then runs up and hugs Jane) Diana: Auntie Jane! Jane: *Hugs Jane* Heeey kiddo! Diana: Did you all come to save me? Jane: Of course! Alex: Why wouldn't we? Diana: I thought... You might be mad at me... For playing with that thingy and losing it.... Miles: It was definitely a shock. Jane: But we got it back! Diana: Well that's good! Jane: Yeah. Now, let's get back home. Miles: Right. Alex: Thanks for the help Ancelmus. Ancelmus: No problem. Good luck heroes! (Alex nods before the heroes leave. The scene then cuts back to Slimer rubbing Cloe's belly) Cloe:.......*Sigh* Erin: Tell me about it.... Slimer:.... *Stops* Cloe: Hm? Slimer: I'm done! (Slimer removes herself from Cloe and Erin) Cloe: Thank god! Erin: That was getting uncomfortable! Slimer: *Giggle* Cloe: That was weird... Erin: She's done it to me several times so I'm more use to it... Cloe: I'm so sorry. Erin: Eh. Its better then her trying to kiss me. Slimer: Someone want a kiss? Erin and Cloe: NO!! Cloe: Now. I need to wash real quick and change. Erin: Me too. Slimer: Aww okay. I was thinking of heading in as well. (The girls head inside. Scene changes to Cloe and Erin back in they're normal clothes) Cloe: Well Erin. This was... Nice. Erin: Yeah. Sorry it got so awkward in the end. Cloe: It's okay. We didn't know it would happen. Erin: Mmhm... Slimer:... Sorry... Cloe:... *Sighs* Its okay. I've dealt with Jane hitting on me since I first met her. I think I can deal with this. Slimer: *Smiles* Cloe: But anyway: Its time I head to the park and get Diana. Erin and Slimer: !!!! Erin: N-No! Cloe: No? Erin: I-I mean, come on there's still some fun things left! Cloe: Like what? Erin: Liiiiike- (A portal then opens as the heroes enter) Jack: We're back! Miles: And we got Diana! Alex: Just in time for- !!! Cloe:........... Erin and SLimer:.............. Alex:.......... Uh.... Diana: Mommy!! (Diana runs up and hugs Cloe) Cloe: Oh! Hey sweet heart! (Cloe hugs back) Cloe: Did you have fun? Diana: Mm Hmm! I had LOTS of fun! (Diana's infants then come up) Henry: Hi there! Cloe: Oh. And these must be your friends. Gina: Yeah that's us! Diana: Aren't they cute? Cloe: Yeah, pretty adorable. Julie: Aww thanks! Cloe: Don't mention it. Alex: W-W-Well, she's back alright! Cloe: So she is. But tell me Alex. How was the park? Alex: T-The park? O-Oh! It-it was great! Jack: Yeah! We played with Diana on the swing! And.. Th-The slide! Emily: Yeah the slide! Lenny: I-It was great! Cloe:...... Alex:...... Jack: You don't believe us do you? Cloe: Not even when Erin told me. Erin: !! Jane: *Steps out* Welp since the cats out of the bag, I'll say it. They screwed up. Bad. Pearl: J-JAAAANE!! Jane: Sorry kid. You know its true. Cloe: What happened exactly? Alex: *Sigh* Well....Diana got a hold on one of our Portal Emitters. Cloe: And? Vivienne: She came to my city. Maisy: Which me and my brother being responsible brought her to mayor. Jason: We called the Defenders to come get her. Jake: But a random portal opened but it wasn't the Defenders. Miles: Then she....got sucked into another world and a cult took her and worshiped her. Cloe: A cult? Diana: They thought I was Goddess! Miles: T-They didn't hurt her though! Diana: It was kinda weird though. Cloe:..... Alex: Cloe, we're all EXTREMELY sorry about it. We swear we won't let it happen again. Erin: Please don't be mad... Spot: Please don't explode my brain! Cloe:....... Diana: Mommy, please be nice. It wasn't their fault! Cloe:.... (Cloe stands up) Cloe: Alex. Alex:... Cloe: Erin. Erin:... Cloe: Defenders. Defenders:..... Cloe:.... Thank you for giving my daughter such a fun day. Defenders: ???? Alex: Huh??? Erin: What??? Cloe: What did you seriously think I'd make your heads explode? Spot: y-You mean you can't. Cloe: Oh no I can. But I'm not gonna. I wouldn't. Mils: Soooo... You're not mad? Cloe: Well I do think you should take this as a lesson to keep stuff like that out of children's reach. Miles: Yeah good call. Cloe: But no. I'm not mad at all. Erin: b-But we... Alex: And Diana... Jordan: I-I don't get it... Cloe: Well, to be honest, I haven't really been able to do a lot with Diana recently. Alex: Really? Cloe: I've had a lot of meetings and stuff lately. Alex: Ah. Cloe: That's right. Working for the Knights if a full time job. I try my best, but most of the time I have to leave her with a babysitter. Hell I needed one so badly I asked Jane to watch Diana. (Everyone looks at Jane) Jane:..... Oh come on it wasn't THAT bad! Cloe: I'm not even gonna describe the madness that took place when you took over Jane... Jane: No one got hurt though. Cloe: Right. Plus, I think you all learned an important lesson with having children today. Erin: Boy did we ever. Cloe: Still, seeing her have so much fun means a lot of me. So really. Thank you. Alex: Well, thanks for letting us watch her Cloe. Cloe: No prob. Erin: You gonna go home? Cloe:......Well, I think we can stay a bit longer. Diana: Really?? Cloe: Yeah sweetie. Diana: YAY!! Mike: Yeah! Let's play Cloe! Cloe: Alright kids! (Cloe, Diana and the Targhul go to play) Erin: Well, I'm surprised Jane showed up. Jane: When Cloe's around you better believe I'll show up! *Looks over at Erin* Whoa. Erin. Is that you? Erin: Yep its me. Jane: Daaaamn girl! Nice! Erin: What's nice? Jane: That look! Erin: Oh uhh, thank you! Jane: Seriously you look good! Rocking those abs! Erin: *Blushes* Alex: Oh god please not in front of me... Jack: Is she hitting on Erin? Jordan: I....think so. Erin; W-Well, thanks for the compliments. Jane: Saaay. You're 20 now. Right? Erin:... Yes... Whhhhhy? Jane: Man, you're legal now! Erin: ! Okay okay that's enough! Jack: Yeah! Seriously! Enough! She's MY girlfriend! Jane: She is? Jack: Yes! Jane:...... *Snaps fingers* Shoot. Oh well. Erin: Still, your compliments are appreciated. Jane: Thought they would be. (Slimer then slides up to Jane) Slimer: Heeeeey. Jane: Hmm? (Batty goes up to Jane) Batty: Heeeey. Jane: Huh? Slimer: So, you're Jane Jones right? Jane: Yeah, why? Slimer: I heard you like beautiful girls to. Batty: We like beautiful girls to. Jane:.... Whoa hold up! Do you guys seriously got lesbian Targhuls in your group? Jessica: ooooh yes. Raynell: That we do. Jane:.... Awesome! (Jane puts her arms around Slimer and Batty) Jane: So ladies. Tell me a little about yourselves. Slimer: Oh with pleasure! (The three walk off into Slimer and Batty's room) Jack:...... Miles: Well, I'm not going in there. Raynell: I don't know whether to be creeped out, or happy for Slimer and Batty Pearl: A-AWW MAN! I finally found a Shape Shifter and she's gonna be talking to them all day! .... Miles: Hey, it's okay Pearl. Alex: They won't be gone for that long. Pearl: *Sad whine* Zulu: Heh. Charlie: Hey its okay sis. Foxtrot: Yeah. We still love your power. Pearl: Aww thanks guys! Charlie: No prob. (Pearl smiles) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs